And Everything Was Just So Perfect
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: And in only a few months, they'd be married. The thought both thrilled and scared Freddie; he couldn't help it. But he knew everything would be okay. This was the right thing, and he really couldn't wait any longer. He loved Sam, and she loved him, and


It glinted brightly, sparkling from her left hand ring finger, catching the light and shimmering. Its owner couldn't keep her bright blue eyes off the gorgeous piece of very important jewelry no matter how hard she tried. She shouldn't keep staring at her surprise, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't stopped staring at it since she'd gotten it. It was almost surreal, but she couldn't keep the smile that lit up her face each time she saw the tiny beauty. She just hoped that no one would notice until it was time, so as to avoid ruining their surprise she would have to keep trying to avert her eyes, no matter if some had been expecting this.

"So that proves that Gibby's aren't the best at kart wheels!" Carly's voice sounded from her side, causing Sam to push her applause button on her blue remote.

"Nope!" Sam agreed with her cohost and best friend.

"Poor Gibby." Carly teased with a smile.

"Guess he can't join the circus." Sam added, with a shrug.

"I never wanted to anyway." Gibby grumbled.

"Well, that wraps up our web show," Carly started, sneaking a glance at her best friend, trying to gauge her emotions. "Though we have a very special announcement."

"Yes we do!" Sam hit her remote, a drum roll filling up the iCarly studio. She jumped up and down a few times, both in anxiety and excitement.

"Come out here, Freddie." Carly gestured her hand to Freddie as he handed his camera to Brad, and then came to stand out by Carly and Sam, his arm easily wrapping around Sam's shoulder.

"Sam and Freddie," Carly made a gesture as if to say 'the-stage-is-yours'.

Sam tilted her head up, her eyes meeting Freddie's, before he gave her a small nod and she clicked the drum roll button once more, seeing Brad's hand hover over the control pad in the corner of her eye. She felt Freddie's grip on her shoulder tighten a tad, before she smiled brightly and lifted her left hand up, wiggling her ring finger.

"We're getting married!" Freddie exclaimed, and Sam hit the applause button as Brad pressed a button of his own, causing confetti and balloons to fall from the ceiling and 'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Benson' appeared across the screen of the show.

"Yes we are!" Sam agreed, her smile growing in size, if that was even possible.

"And we're so happy for them!" Carly gushed, a big smile on her own face. "My two best friends on earth are tying the knot!"

"That's so cheesy." Sam rolled her eyes, though her smile never wavered from her face.

"But it's true," Freddie gave her a look, a smirk across his own face.

"Awww!" Carly squealed. "See! They're so cute together!"

"Well that's it for tonight." Sam turned back to the camera that was still in Brad's arms.

"Oh yes!" Carly jumped back into web show mode. "So go hug a hobo!"

"And read books to the blind squirrels!"

"And we'll see you next week!" Both web hosts waved frantically at the camera as Brad switched off the blue light.

"We're clear." Brad told them a few seconds later, pressing one last button, and setting Freddie's camera down gently. "Great show everybody!"

"For some." Gibby grumbled again, and Carly shot him a look.

"Sam and Freddie just made the announcement!" Carly gave a tiny little jump. "We've been trying to get them to for forever now!"

"Yeah, but Sam made me kart wheel."

"And it was hilarious." Sam gave Gibby a look. "But I still don't understand why it was such a rush to tell the whole internet about my engagement."

"You know I can't keep secrets!" Carly told her best friend. "Especially from the internet!"

"Yeah, believe me, I know." Sam smirked, and Brad laughed.

"Carly does have a big mouth," Brad let his voice trial away, causing Carly to give her boyfriend a look. "Kidding, Carls." He smiled at her, and Carly couldn't help smile but back, before turning to her best friend once more.

"You guys are so mean." Carly said with an eye roll. "Does anybody want after show lemonade?"

"Lemonade, or your lemonade?" Freddie asked cautiously.

"Just lemonade."

"Sure," Freddie smiled, walking over to his tech cart. "But I gotta do a few things first."

"Kay," Carly nodded, before leading the way to the studio door, Gibby and Brad following her. "Coming Sam?"

"I'll meet you guys down there." Sam told her best friend, seeing the intense gaze and captivated way Freddie stared at the computer. Carly only gave her a knowing look, before leaving with the two other boys, shutting the studio door behind them.

Freddie didn't look up from his laptop, as Sam walked over to him, resting her chin on his shoulder from behind. She stared down at the screen, slightly surprised at what was displayed across it. He had the iCarly site up, which wasn't the strange part, but he was reading their comments. Usually they read their comments together down on the main pear desktop computer while they snacked. Freddie liked to share the comments and reviews with the girls, since they were the stars of the show.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Sam let the words fall from her lips, even though she was reading the screen.

"iCarly comments." Freddie commented, his mind still on the screen in front of them.

"Anything interesting?" Sam asked, her eyes skimming over the page. Freddie was quiet, not bothering to answer her question. Though he would've never admitted it to either Sam or Carly, he was nervous about telling the iCarly viewers about their engagement. It's not that he wasn't incredibly happy and so proud that she would finally really be _his_—she'd punch him if he said that out loud—but because of the massive 'shipping' wars that might ensue and what it might mean for their show. He didn't want to bring their show down because of annoying fans. But, when Carly brought it up and he had seen the look that had flashed—albeit for only a moment—in Sam's eyes, he couldn't deny it. He knew Sam was just as nervous—though she for different reasons—he had to go with this. They had been engaged for almost three months, and it wasn't like people weren't going to notice the ring on her finger. The problem with them just noticing it and no real confrontation was all the rumors that could ensue; this way at least it was coming straight from them.

"Baby?" Freddie's million thoughts a minute were ceased at the insistent calling of his fiancé.

"Yeah?" Freddie's voice still sounded lost and far off.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked, and when he didn't answer again, she punched his shoulder.

"Sam!" He called out, his face ripping away from the computer screen, his eyes going to her, giving her a glare.

"Well you were ignoring me!" Sam defended. "And I was trying to talk to you."

"I'm sorry," Freddie's eyes softened. "What were you saying?"

"Why are you so wrapped up in the comments?" Sam asked, her arms crossing across her chest.

"I always look at the iCarly comments." Freddie murmured.

"Yeah, with Carly, Brad, Gibby and I," Sam fixed him with a look as if saying 'don't-lie-to-me'.

"I was just curious." Freddie told her, kissing her cheek softly and then turning back to the screen.

"Freddie." Sam whined.

"Yes, Sam." His voice was caught up again, as he searched the comments yet again.

"Ugh." Sam groaned. "I just want some ham, that's all I ask for." Sam grumbled under her breath, sure that Freddie couldn't hear her. "Fine, don't talk to me." She spoke louder this time, making sure Freddie could hear her—that is if he was bothering to listen. And when Freddie didn't answer her again, she looked back over at the screen reading the stupid comments that Freddie couldn't pull his eyes away from. She glanced at the middle comment on the screen, her eyes scanning it quickly, before reading the next and then the next.

'_xoxoiCarlyfanforlife- that is so exciting! Congrats you two!' _

'_Seddieftw- I knew it! :p'_

'_Sillybear89- You guys are so cute together! At first I shipped Creddie, but you guys have won me over!'_

'_jennylovesicarly- Your ring is so pretty, Sam! Loved this week's web show! That part with Gibby was classic! You guys should put the wedding up on ! Congrats!'_

'_Creddielover- You guys are sick. You guys are just ruining iCarly, and I'm so mad. I don't think I'll ever be able to watch another_

Sam jumped slightly as Freddie shut the computer screen, looking over at Sam, whose eyebrows were furrowed. He hoped she hadn't been reading the bottom one, because he had, and well…

"Let's go have some lemonade." Freddie grabbed Sam's hand, starting to pull her away, but her feet wouldn't move.

"Why do you care so much about the comments?" Sam asked, eyeing him critically.

"I don't-"

"Like hell you don't." Sam grumbled. "Just tell me. I don't want to sit up here all night."

"Well thanks," Freddie gave her a look.

"What? I'm hungry. You're cutting into my eating time."

"It's _always_ your eating time."

"So? Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, Sam." Freddie sighed. "I don't have a problem with your eating habits."

"Good. Now tell me what's got you so weirded out."

"I was just worried about the viewers, I guess." Freddie murmured, knowing Sam wouldn't leave him alone until he just told her, and he didn't really want to deal with a starving Sam.

"Why?"

"Well, like that last comment," Freddie's voice was quiet, making Sam strain to hear him.

"You're going to have to speak up." She told him in irritation.

"Well, it's just that you were so excited about announcing it, and don't you dare cut me off," Freddie could see the look on her face, and knew what she was going to say, that she didn't care, that they didn't have to, but that was just it, they did have to. "I just wanted you to get to tell everybody if that's what you wanted, but I was just worried about losing viewers, or crazed Creddie fans coming after you or anything like that."

"Yeah, cause I can't handle a few idiots who think they want to get on my bad side." Sam grumbled, and Freddie couldn't help but smile at that.

"I know you could handle it, Sam." Freddie assured her. "I just didn't want you to have to. Some of the shippers are pretty crazed."

"Yeah, I know." Sam rolled her eyes. "Like it's any of their business who's dating who and what not."

"Or who's marrying whom." Freddie smirked at her, and Sam smiled.

"True." She looked down at her ring, something she did quite often. It made Freddie really proud every time she gazed down at it with that loving, star-gazed look in her eyes. He had definitely scored with that one. "But it was stupid of you to think that," Sam told him, her eyes lifting to meet his.

"Well I still thought it." Freddie told her, and Sam rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips.

"You know, you really are such a nub sometimes." Sam told him, inching closer to him. "Don't worry about the stupid Creddie shippers." Sam told him. "It's nothing we can't handle."

"I know." Freddie nodded.

"We had to when we told them we were dating, and we can now." Sam placed a hand on his bicep like she often did. "Now can we please go downstairs and get something to eat?" Freddie couldn't help himself from bursting into laughter.

"Of course we can, Sam." He kissed her gently. "You know I love you, right?"

"You know you're a big sap, right?" Sam mimicked his tone of voice, and he rolled his eyes, kissing her again. "Yes, I do." Sam murmured after a moment. "And I love you, too."

"I know." He couldn't help the smile that refused to leave his face as they took hands and left the iCarly studio a few moments later. The smile super glued itself to his face for the rest of the night. They enjoyed a fun evening with their best friends, laughing, eating and just hanging out like normal. But Freddie couldn't help but feel so relieved. He hadn't realized how much this had been bothering him, but it was good to finally have it off of his chest. It didn't really matter what anyone else thought about their relationship, because it was _theirs_. And in only a few months, they'd be married. The thought both thrilled and scared Freddie; he couldn't help it. But, he knew everything would be okay. This was the right thing, and he really couldn't wait any longer. He loved Sam, and she loved him, and everything was just so _perfect_.

That night, as he kissed her goodnight, he couldn't help but remind her. He knew that she thought he was a sap, but he couldn't help himself.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Benson." She murmured back.

"Not too long and you'll be a Benson, too."

"That's a scary thought." Sam teased, referring to the rest of his insane family that shared the last name with him.

"Not entirely." Freddie told her. "Because you'll be Mrs. Freddie Benson."

"That's even scarier." She teased again, her sarcastic streak bleeding through.

"Ha ha." He kissed her. "You know you're excited."

"I am." Sam agreed, a glint in her eyes almost identical to the glint of her engagement ring.

"And then we won't have to say these stupid goodbyes."

"Hey, you're the one who insists on us having these long, drawn out, goodbye make-out sessions." Sam reminded him.

"Don't act like you don't love it." He said, before sighing. "I should go."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam rolled her eyes, giving him a kiss of her own. "See you tomorrow, nub."

"Love you too, Sam."

"Love you, Freddie."

A/N- this came to me when I was watching iHire An Idiot and they were doing iCarly and I could almost see the sparkling, glittering ring on Sam's finger as they did the show. Anyway, random little plot bunny that wanted me to write it. They're demanding little things when they want to be. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
